moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaehaera Dayfall
|Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = -159 L.C. (Age 199) |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Duchess of Smithhaven Marchioness of Dawnmarch Grand Priestess of Belore Matriarch of the House of Dayfall Councillor of the Convocation of Silvermoon Thalassian Ambassador |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = the Sunmother |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Silvermoon City (Former) (Former) |Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Coat of Arms |Row 7 info = thumb|150px |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = Cult of Belore |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Signature|Row 10 info = thumb|200px}} "'''Belore himself rises at my command, my lord. Do not fear any enemy that tries to stand against us, for it will not be long before they fall."' Jaehaera Dayfall, known as the Sunmother, is a powerful mage-priest who derives her unique fire magic from the very Sun itself. She's taken charge of her house's ancestral lands and more, and now leads its people with the goal of reclamation and restoration of the northern kingdoms in the name of the Grand Alliance...probably. Appearance Regal and beautiful, the sight of the Sunmother was a pleasant one, to say the least. Nearly always adorned in fine, hand-tailored clothes and gold jewlery, and coupled with her smooth posture and stride, she practically radiated the aura of a noble. Thick, well-kept brown locks sat atop her head, falling down just past her shoulders. Of note were the silver streaks that often littered it, most often just up front--an evidence of her use of strong arcane magics. Perhaps it was meant to be silver, and the brown was dyed? Moving down, one would notice a gorgeous, angular face, a notable trait of the Dayfall house. Her lips were full, often decorated with red lipstick, and she had a button nose. But her most prominent facial feature was her eyes: a bright shade of shining gold, rather unique to her house as well; a blessing from the sun itself. Her body was fit and lithe, tanned skin often visible with the outfits she wore. Not much musculature to it, but a bit of an athletic tone, as one would get with a mild exercise regiment. Items and Companions * Orelush'aladore, '''Greatstaff of the Sunmother ' * Jaehaera's Upgraded Servant - A mana construct, often found accompanying the Sunmother. It often carries various items and scrolls for her, and is prone to fits of releasing built-up arcane energy. * Kael - At birth, each of Daemadar's children was given a phoenix egg. Each child grew with their bird, taught to care for it, and in turn, it would care for them. Jaehaera's is the only one of the three remaining. =History= ---- Childhood "I just cannot see it, father, why Taevor and Rhaerys are so afraid to ask the question 'why?'. There is so much to learn about how everything in the world works. Don't they want to know, too?" From an early age, the young noble demonstrated great promise in magic use. The favored of Daemadar Dayfall's three children, she learned from private tutors, gathering arcane knowledge she would find useful throughout the years. Ever-confident, she would experiment with spells on her own time, though occasional failures would occur, bringing sometimes disastrous results--one of which being the speech impediment that has persisted into adulthood. That, however, did not stop her from her magical antics, much to the dismay of her father. Adulthood "Fools, the lot of them. They've forgotten who we are. Who their god is. Seems it will be my charge to remind them." WIP Friends and Relationships * Nelgarict Severn - Husband * Alexander Unithel - Advisor, court alchemist * Geranelm Syla - Trade partner, friend, subject of continued humiliation * Moralean Dawnblood - Lady-in-Waiting * Jonys Truthsworn - Childhood friend, formerly betrothed * Midon Truthsworn - Champion, vassal * Tarso Val'cari - Associate from the Convocation, Brother in Faith Trivia Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Convocation of Silvermoon Category:House Dayfall Category:Cult of Belore